A proposed configuration of a motor vehicle includes a motor for driving and controls the motor such as to apply a braking force to the vehicle in an accelerator-off state (for example, JP 2013-35370A). This motor vehicle is configured to reduce the braking force applied to the vehicle in the accelerator-off state in an on position of an eco-switch that enables an eco-mode, compared with the braking force applied in an off position of the eco-switch that enables a normal mode.